


Cellular, Modular, Interactivodular

by Lanner



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanner/pseuds/Lanner
Summary: Lloyd's been getting off to his dad's voice over the phone. Garmadon finds out and leaves Lloyd a voice message about it.





	Cellular, Modular, Interactivodular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hambone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/gifts).



> my very first fanfiction that i slaved over for weeks and what is a birthday present for my beloved best bro Ham

     Lloyd was in his bed, curled up in his blankets in the dark. He stared at his phone, the only source of light in the room at this hour. He felt horrible. He _was_ horrible. His phone vibrated as another text came in. It was Kai this time.

 

>bro cmon were r u

>no1 @ school has seen u

>wu isnt tlking and says leave u alone

>screw that

>r u ok

>at least safe?????

 

     Lloyd sighed wearily. As if it wasn’t bad enough that he was already ruining his family, he was ruining his friends too. He slowly tapped out a reply.

 

>im fine i just dont wanna see anyone rn

 

     Immediately, a response.

 

>BRO!!!!!! What the hell man ive been so worried

>was it chen? Ill kick his ass 4 u

 

     Lloyd couldn’t manage the will to smile but still felt warm from Kai’s loyalty.

 

>no he’s not involved

>sorry for making you worry. Srsly tho just let me have some space. Ttyl bro

 

     And he closed and muted the conversation. Then he felt bad and hid the phone under his pillow. He shouldn’t have been so curt with Kai, but he didn’t have the energy to talk to him anymore. He sighed again and looked around at his hiding place in the attic crawlspace. The musty air up here was thick with dry heat, and there was barely enough room for anything aside from himself and his sleeping things. But it was private and made himself feel safe and hidden. Hiding was the plan, for the immediate and unknowable future at least, and besides, he couldn’t just run away from his problems or anything. He wasn’t gonna do that to his mom.

     She was another reason why he hadn’t run away to hide somewhere else. Garmadon would be able to find him anywhere in Ninjago, what with him still backed with powerful resources, dark ninja skills, and phat stacks o' cash. But only his perfect mom, thank the spinjitzu masters for her, could keep Garmadon from coming anywhere near him as long as Lloyd stayed home. This was _her_ territory, and Garmadon knew better than to risk a mother dragon’s wrath.

     His pillow vibrated as several messages came in rapid succession. Kai must’ve told the others that he’d talked to Lloyd. He didn’t want to see them though. He’d been fending off their inquiries for days now and still wasn’t ready to talk. In the back of his mind, logically he knew he’d move on with his life eventually, but in the moment he felt like this was going to be the rest of his life. Here lies Lloyd Garmadon, died in self imposed exile for crimes of jerking off to his dad.

     He groaned miserably and flopped on his back, flinging an arm over his eyes. God, why was his life always such hell? Things were supposed to be better now. He helped save Ninjago, got his dad back, and redeemed himself to everyone that hated him. Go figure the universe wasn’t done letting him suffer just yet.

     It had started so simply. After the citywide Meowthra rebuilding efforts started winding down, he and his dad finally had some time to reconnect and rebuild their relationship. Lloyd still had school to attend and Garmadon was busy doing… something or other in his volcanic lair, so they didn’t often get to meet in person. So they did the next best thing: nightly phone calls where they could tell each other about their day and talk about anything that came to mind. Simple. Just a father and son talking on the phone.

     But then Lloyd began to notice Garmadon’s voice. He wasn’t even saying anything remotely dirty but Lloyd found himself getting wet whenever that gravelly rasp spoke of redecorating the fire room, or going grocery shopping, or buying toner cartridges.

     He put it off as bad timing at first. He’s a healthy kid, he gets turned on at inappropriate times with no provocation like any other teenager. It just so happened that for him it was whenever he was on the phone with his dad each night. Pure coincidence. Until it wasn’t. Until he realized that it was ONLY when he was hearing his dad’s voice. Then he couldn’t hold back anymore.

     He felt gross and ashamed and dirty the first time he touched himself while still in a phone call, and he cried afterwards. He cried because he thought of how disgusting he was and because of how it had felt so good. The best orgasm he’d ever had.

     It became his secret addiction. Every night at 8 on the dot, Lloyd would lock himself in the bathroom and wait for Garmadon to call. He’d end the call, usually an hour later, breathless and his fingers covered in slick.

     Lloyd tried to find a way to break this habit, because it was weird and he was weird. So he started messing around with some kids from school. Giving them a handy became sucking them off became getting fucked in the bathroom stalls and locker rooms and anywhere else he was dragged to. And he loved it. It helped take his mind off of Garmadon, and was too fucked out to have the energy left over to get off at night.

     And it felt good to be used. Even though everyone now knew he was the green ninja, being Lloyd Garmadon wasn’t so easy a crime to forgive. There were plenty of kids demanding reparations for past Garmadon attacks, for damaged property, and for the crime of simply being Lloyd Garmadon. It felt good to feel like he was earning their forgiveness on his knees, like he was finally helping to right his dad’s wrongs.

     Lloyd was startled out of his thoughts at the sudden blare of his ringtone. Who the heck was calling him? Who even calls anybody anymore? At this time of night, no less. Maybe it was an emergency and Wu was calling him since he wouldn’t answer his texts. Then he thought how he would rather the emergency happen than have to face anyone. But his curiosity won out along with the guilt he would feel if he was actually missing an emergency, and he retrieved his phone again, squinting at the text onscreen.

CALL INCOMING: DAD

     Lloyd fumbled the phone as if it were a hot potato and just touching it would summon his fathers attention and wrath. Garmadon always _did_ seem to have some kind of weird sixth Lloyd sense…

     He stared frozen at the phone where it now rested at the foot of his bed. He let it ring.

_‘…whip around, and spin!’_

     The ringtone ended and the screen dimmed. Lloyd let out a shaky deep breath. Then the phone rang again. And a third time. After the fourth, by which point Lloyd was about to have a conniption, a chime sounded, alerting him of a voicemail.

     This was it. His dad had clearly called to tell him how gross and freakish he was, and probably that he was gonna go back to taking over Ninjago now too. And since he wouldn’t answer the phone, Garmadon decided to tell him off in a voice mail. It hurt, but Lloyd reached for the phone. He deserved to hear this. He was too much a coward to face Garmadon in person, but he deserved the punishment of his father’s words. He held the phone to his ear and pressed play.

     “La-Lloyd, this is your father. Obviously. Who else do you know that sounds like me? No one. Lord Garmadon is one of a kind. Anyway. La-Lloyd, we need to talk. And since I cant get within a hundred yards of your house without your mother knowing, _seriously_ , _how does she do that_ , and you wont pick up the phone, you’re going to have to listen to me now like this. Unless you hang up. But don’t do that.

     “La-Lloyd, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking since I found out what you’ve been doing during our phone calls. I’ve seen a lot in my day, freaky things and freakier people, and nothing surprises me. You, however, seem to be the exception to the rule. First, you being the green ninja. Then when you accepted me back into your life. And now…. _this_.”

     Lloyd felt his throat tighten with shame.

     “Well, I’ve thought about this situation we now find ourselves in. Its all I can think about, and I mean, can you blame me? You find out your son is jerkin’ it to your voice every night? Jeez, who could get that out of their mind?! Clearly _you_ can’t either, since you haven’t left the house in days. And since I can’t do this in person, I’m gonna tell you exactly what should happen to you. What’s gonna happen to you once I get my hands on you.”

     Lloyd could feel the tension in his shoulders and exhaled shakily, bracing himself for the harsh words.

     “If I were there right now La-Lloyd, do you know what I’d do? I’d throw you down on your bed and before you even have time to blink you’ll be tied down and at my mercy. The dark ninja arts have ways to restrain without ropes, which is good, because the only thing that’s gonna leave marks on your body is _me_.”

     He could feel the burn of tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He knew his dad hated him now but he didn’t think it was so bad that he wanted to _maim_ him!

     “First I’d just look at you. Get a real good look at what I get to work with...to play with...”

     ‘Oh god he’s going to kill me.’

     “You’ll try to say something. Probably ask what I think I’m doing. Demand that I let you go. Well La-Lloyd that isn’t happening anytime soon. You’re gonna lay there and let daddy do all the work, and if you cant be calm like a good boy I’m gonna have to gag you, ‘cuz right now its your turn to listen to what I have to say.”

     ‘Oh god he’s going to kill me and be a weird dad about it too,’ Lloyd bemoaned, his pulse racing.

     “I’ll pull your shirt up and look at that beautiful body, and man, I’m going right for those tits. I bet you’ve got great tits, perfect for grabbing. Oh, La-Lloyd, ill squeeze those puppies ‘til I leave bruises in the shape of my hands. I bet your nipples are all perky and hard now, huh? Yeah, baby, I know they are. God I cant wait to taste them.”

     Lloyd was breathing hard now, his panic becoming more confused than terrified. What… what was Garmadon doing? This had to be a dream. Another one of his perverted wet dreams because Garmadon...he would never...what about the maiming? The punishment? The torture he was supposed to get for being a gross weirdo?

     “I’m gonna nibble those titties, La-Lloyd, and you’re gonna squirm and beg me for it. I bet you can feel them tingling now, dying to feel me tease them for real. My teeth are sharp but ill be gentle....for now.”

     As Garmadon’s voice dropped into a husky timbre, Lloyd found that he _could_ feel his nipples tingling, aside from other parts of his body that were waking up...

     Waking up.... oh god, what if mom hears this?!

     Lloyd frantically scrambled for the earphones he kept in his hoodie and fumbled to jack them in, hurriedly slipping them in his ears to listen, with all the panicked paranoia of a teen doing something they shouldn’t and feeling like every noise is a hundred times louder than it actually is.

     “...ing, twisting too... gonna pull your nips with two hands and play with your tits with the other two. They’ll turn red and sore and you’ll love it when I soothe them with my tongue. I’ll give you a break though, because I don’t want to wear you out too fast. I know you want it, but it's not your fault I’m too good at sex."

     Lloyd pinched and pulled his nipples, gasping at the rush of tingling heat that bloomed in his breasts and belly. He _did_ love it, he _did_ want it.

     "Next, though, I want a shot at your soft, warm neck. You’re always hiding in that hoodie of yours so I bet you're sensitive there. I'll mark you up so much that even your sweatshirt won't be able to hide the hickies. You’re so vulnerable like this, neck bared and unguarded…I could bite down, rip your throat out just as easily as biting into an omelet, but I wouldn’t. You know that too, don’t you. I could never really hurt you. I know I have, before, and I still do, sometimes.... especially emotionally...”

     Garmadon’s voice paused before Lloyd heard the sound of a deep inhale.

     “...but I don’t _want_ to hurt you. You’re my boy. MY boy. I wont let anything happen to you so long as this fire that burns in my guts keeps me alive. I’d kill all those bastards that slept with you, those degenerates that dared to think they were worthy to touch MY SON, that dared to make you feel worthless and dirty unlike the prince that you ARE! The only thing keeping them alive is that I know you wouldn’t like it. I’m trying to be better for you, La-Lloyd, but say the word and they WON’T see another sunrise.”

     Garmadon growled bestially and Lloyd squirmed, not unpleasantly. He slipped his hand under the waistband of his pants and began to idly caress the lips of his pussy through his panties.

     “And I’m gonna show you that. I’m going to teach your body its worth if I have to make you cum yourself stupid. I’m going to make you watch as I worship you and love you.

     “I’ll spread your legs and take a good long look at your pussy. Its all red and sensitive, isn’t it? I bet none of those horndogs at school ever got you off. Ungrateful selfish brats. Don’t know how to appreciate a gift. But _I do_."

     Lloyd shimmied his pants and boyshorts down to his knees and eased two fingers into his wet cunt. He bit his lip and let his eyes flutter at the shivery, pleasurable tingle he got as he spread his fingers and tickled his insides.

     “I’m gonna kiss all over those gorgeous legs. They’re gonna be so soft, and I’m gonna nibble all over ‘em, bruise you up nice and good so whenever you move for the next week, you’ll feel me there. By the time I get to your cunt, it's gonna be dripping wet, isn’t it, La-Lloyd? I bet you’re dying to feel me there. But not yet. One important life lesson for you here, La-Lloyd. Patience is a virtue. Plus thinking about you getting more and more turned on just from my gaze is making me rock hard, shit.”

     Lloyd pressed his knees together, rocking his hips gently. Hot wet slick gathered at his entrance as he slowly and steadily pumped his fingers in and out.

     He slipped his fingers out and trailed them up to his clit, spreading the slick around to lubricate it, then dipped his fingers back into himself.

     His tender pink clit throbbed. He pinched it between the knuckles of his other hand and rolled it around, his hips twitching like his clit were connected to his entire nervous system.

     Whether this was a joke or some kind of humiliation, he didn’t care anymore. Eternal exile wouldn’t be so bad if he could listen to these false praises every day and dream they were real. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe he had dozed off after texting Kai. It was a welcome change from his usual nightmares at least.

     “I’ll take my hands and finally, once you’re squirming and breathless from anticipation, but too unsure how to ask for what you need, spread those lips wide open and take a taste. I bet you’ll taste so sweet, baby, and I know you’ve seen what my tongue can do. Your clit is twitching at the thought of getting my lips around it. I know it is.”

     Lloyd's vaginal walls fluttered and clenched, hungry for something thick and hard to fill and pound the hot ache deep inside him. His fingers were too small and couldn’t reach far enough. He thought of his father's dick, how heavy and big it must be, and felt a fresh gush of slick trickle down his taint. The aching need was almost painful in how intense and desperate it was.

     Garmadon was right. How could he know?! It was humiliating and arousing as _hell_ that his dad knew him and his body so well. He squeezed his thighs together, rocking his hips, and held his breath to silence the needy keen at the back of his throat.

     “You’re going to look me in the eyes as I eat out your pussy and as you cum you’re going to know that its because of _me_ , and because you deserve it. Even as you beg, even as you cry, even as your eyes roll back in your head, I’m gonna keep you cumming ‘til I hear you say that you aren’t dirty, that you aren’t a slut (unless its my slut... and you’re ok with me calling you a slut... maybe I should’ve practiced this speech first)…”

     Lloyd let out a breathless laugh, his grinding rhythm stuttering with his mirth. Garmadon was the same Garmadon, after all...

     “The point is La-Lloyd, that you have no business treating yourself like shit. And I mean, I’m lord Garmadon. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Its impossible NOT to want all this. Everyone does.”

     Lloyd laughed again. ‘No they don’t, dad....’

     “But I’m the only one allowed to want you. You are mine. But like, y’know. Maybe wait to tell your mother that. Actually maybe we should talk about this first before we bring your mother into this. If we bring her into this. I don’t think she’d be happy about this. Maybe I should’ve said all this in person....but Kokes would never let me near the building....ugh, strong finish! Dang it, this is not how this was supposed to go. Oh well. I’m sure the nerds can delete this message before it goes through cyberspace. Anyway, love you! Buh-bye~!”

     And with that, the voicemail ended. Lloyd was panting and flushed, half aroused, half confused, definitely frustrated, and _definitely_ sure that Garmadon didn’t think any differently of him than he had before this all came out.

     Well, maybe a little differently, Lloyd thought with an anxious and unsure smile, as he slid out of the house with his phone for some privacy and hit speed dial.

     “....Hey dad, its Lloyd...Lloyd Garmadon?...Your son?”


End file.
